


《心贪极乐》

by 126329



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Summary: 书版





	《心贪极乐》

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Aziraphale/Crowley  
分级：NC-17  
警告：斜线不代表攻受，一切不属于我。  
+

+  
不要相信眼睛，它们生长在天使的灵魂上，却从不说真话。  
+  
当天空落下第一滴会将堕落天使灼烧为灰烬的雨水，在尖叫与痛苦哀嚎的隐藏下，Crowley躲在天使翅膀下，尝到比伊甸园内果实更甜美的亲吻。噢！那种带着Aziraphale特有气味的吻，舌尖温热而那些眼睛因为受刺激而睁开，浅蓝眼眸出现在他的额头、他的脖颈、他握住恶魔腰肢的指节上。恶魔不晓得应该注视哪一双眼眸，才能传递爱意，只是蛇天生擅长蛊惑，那修长手指贴上Aziraphale的额角，那双眼睛就消失在肌肤表面，让一点点汗水浸湿发丝。

难道这不足够刺激，可让灵魂瞬间愚弄上帝吗？

Aziraphale手掌滚烫，洁白羽翼在高空中微微发着抖，恶魔吐着信子，发出嘶嘶声响，他眯起眼睛开口道：“小心点，漂亮天使，别让眼泪掉在我身上，那你可就要失去我了。”

“噢，不，Crowley。”天使皱起了眉头，唇瓣在电闪中映出水光，他似乎为新朋友而苦恼，也在为亲吻恶魔这件事是否会受到惩罚而苦恼，总而言之——就是天使会思考的事情。“我并不想失去你。”

“也许你可以学习一些不那么像天使的事情。”伊甸园的蛇耸耸肩，他没有那么多眼睛，自然不必去关注万物，这瞬间就只要看向对方便足够。“我可以教教你，毕竟我也不算一个好天使。”

天使阖上他真正位于眼睛位置上的那双眼睛，这让Crowley毛骨悚然几近坠入那场大雨中，那凝视如神明现身，恶魔无法从其中看到一丝爱意。而Aziraphale在此注视上那双黄眸时，又如烈火点燃草木，在他们耳侧发出兴奋声响。

Crowley吞咽了一下，问道：“你们这种天使会有这么多眼睛有什么意义？”

“我们凝视万物，Crowley。”Aziraphale回答。“神让我们监督世界，而一双眼睛又怎么能看的过来呢？”

“它们看上去没有任何感情，就只是看着而已，而你眼睛上的那一双不一样，他让我认为你爱我，Aziraphale。”

“或许——”天使迟疑了一下。“——眼睛会说话，又或许，这只是让我们更类似人类而已。”

从天堂抵达地狱的这条长廊没有白骨，只有阳光泄漏在细缝中，空气中浮浮沉沉的灵魂灰烬。Crowley迟到了。他正跪在沙漠绿洲的角落里，用那条分叉的舌头挑逗着天使的手指，那种滚烫触感让恶魔脊背都发麻，羽翅正不自觉的煽动着，Crowley没敢抬头，虎口上的那只眼睛真是漂亮。像是将眼泪永恒镶嵌入眼眶，囊括爱意，Crowley不敢开头，他绷紧了腹腔，想要撑起身体，但那目光太过骇人，注视着匍匐在地的蛇如一草一木，似繁星云朵，不夹情欲。

Crowley已经硬了，他无法否认在一场浩劫后，自己沐浴着阳光，跪伏在天使身前，将那也许是刚刚幻化出的阴茎含在口中，是一件刺激事情。他硬的发疼，黑色袍子下赤裸的躯壳正打着颤，Aziraphale会很温柔的用手指捻起吹落的发丝，将其别回耳后，也会在一次深喉后无助的从口中溢出低吟，情欲对他们而言总归陌生。

“Crowley？我弄疼你了吗？你看上去要哭了。”Aziraphale声音沙哑，但仍然温柔，他的爱意似火，衬的目光刺骨。“为什么你不睁开眼，看我呢？”

天空似乎又要下雨，空气中弥漫出一股令人不安的潮湿气味，恶魔没能力在用舌尖舔着阴茎顶端细缝，再说出反驳话语。他的另一只手刚刚探向自己的袍子里，便被白色羽翼尖尖给阻挡回去，Crowley下意识撇过目光，忽然感到这或许就是上帝给予他的惩罚。

惩罚这条蛇在堕天后明白自己与天使的不同，又给他天使最真诚炙热爱意。

那些爱啊，轻飘飘的从眼睛里溢出来，令恶魔的灵魂痛苦不堪，他好似只为尘土。

Aziraphale不许恶魔碰自己，却将阴茎拍打在那薄唇上，要求Crowley坐到自己身上来，他想上帝不会教给天使这种无师自通的能力吧！可是他怎么能拒绝！两双羽翼纠缠着，在从树叶间滴落的光线中互相拥抱，像是一个巨大的壳，让灵魂在情欲中起起伏伏。天使的阴茎一点点埋入恶魔的身体，Crowley甚至能感觉到一点点灼伤的刺痛，以及穴道被撑开发出的酸胀感，他低声呻吟着，冰冷身体也染上温度，溢出薄汗。但很快，Aziraphale的手掌握在Crowley的窄胯上，一次又一次顶进深处，他喜欢这样慢慢地操恶魔，看那张脸上露出迷离表情，穴道湿热，不断挽留着退出的性器。

“睁开眼看看我，Crowley。”Aziraphale咬着Crowley的耳垂，每当牙齿剐蹭过那一小块儿肌肤时，恶魔都绷紧了脊背想要逃离，他受不了这个，而他又能逃去哪里——天使将他嵌在躯体之上，纯洁与情欲夹杂在一起，如同某种冷焰要将空气中的呻吟烧成灰烬。“你为什么不看我，在这个时候，我的每一只眼睛都在看着你。”

“坏天使。”Crowley低声咒骂着，他紧闭着双眼，阴茎蹭着两人小腹，偏偏双手只能扶住天使肩头，让黑色指甲陷入他脊背里，那些眼睛——让Crowley感到痛苦，那毫无爱意目光与对方脸上那双眼睛中溢出爱火，令恶魔感到恐惧。他的确是在被一个天使操着，爽到灵魂都颤栗，穴道适应了节奏，快感不断冲刷后带来极致的麻木感。恶魔只能呻吟着，要天使操的更深些，直到小腹都酸麻。

“我亲爱的男孩，收起你的翅膀。”

“我不能。”

恶魔笑起来，汗水落进眼睛里，那双黄眼被通红眼眶衬的太明亮，他的羽翼正发着抖，那只摩挲在翅膀根部的手掌，太了解那一根羽翼下隐藏着Crowley无法拒绝的快乐之源。他咬住了唇瓣，努力抵抗着令他匍在Aziraphale肩头颤抖的快感，一边努力打开伤口，在疼痛中将羽翼收进这副皮囊。

最终他说道：“我做不到，天使。”

Crowley从未见过Aziraphale真真正正坠入情欲深渊的模样，那双蓝眼睛依旧透彻，只是弥漫着一种说不清明的东西。他会为此堕落吗？Crowley想到，也许不会，Aziraphale要比天使更像为无质感，爱一个恶魔不需要承担Satan的怒火与惩罚吧！Crowley有感觉到疼痛，唯有此时恰到好处的一个亲吻能够抚慰灵魂，他在情欲中胡思乱想，刹那间心生贪婪，想要Aziraphale的全部爱意，但Crowley向来有着自知之明，没有勇气再踏出一步。

当Crowley真正能收起翅膀时，Aziraphale的脸颊上是带着笑的，他看见恶魔跪伏在自己身前，赤裸脊背上印着指痕与两道生出翅膀的疤痕，还泛着一点粉红，或许正在疼痛。Crowley不自觉地吐着信子，在泥泞水声中发出嘶嘶声响，他无法再咒骂天使对于情爱的无师自通，甚至这具皮囊如此欢迎Aziraphale拥有他。

“男孩，我没有弄疼你。”天使低下头亲吻那道伤疤，手臂揽着Crowley的腰身，如同雄狮性交那般匍匐在另一半身上，他操起恶魔来向来很温柔，也会用羽翼尖尖轻轻拂过对方脖颈。这总让他们心生错觉，自己并未身处在伦敦，而是回到伊甸园，他们头一回在上帝的眼皮子夏下，在知善恶树旁不远的地方偷情。Aziraphale没觉得自己是个情人，甚至皮囊在人类世界也只能算作中规中矩，那双眼睛未必是世间最透彻的一双，天使不在乎，他在此时唯一在意的只有如何让恶魔停下掉眼泪。“还是你想要被我操到射出来？”

他是真正的想要逃脱那温柔怀抱了。

Crowley濒临高潮的边缘，他的脚趾蜷缩在一起，脖颈绷紧发出某种痉挛错觉，他努力向前躲去，却被Aziraphale捏住腰身按回在自己身下。他在肩胛上留下一个齿痕，那块肌肤便缓缓渗出血来，可天使又亲吻Crowley那干涩唇瓣，掌心贴在他小腹上，有意无意磨蹭着那浮现的深红鳞片。

这画面倒是过于背德了，天使那无法计数的眼睛在昏暗房间内眨动着，呻吟与恳求成为一首间奏，他身下的人啊，正仰起头颅，蛇信子暴露在空气中。以至于Aziraphale不得不阖上其他眼睑，唯独留下面孔上那一双洋溢爱意的眼眸，轻声说：“你真应该睁开眼看我，Crowley，天使也会有一双眼睛不会说谎。”


End file.
